


Like or Like Like

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Third years are First years, idk i don’t even like math, there’s a lot of math talk??, they’re baby your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The second they had met, Koushi started feeling warm. Then Sawamura-san held out his hand and Koushi knew he was done for. He gave the taller boy the weakest handshake he had probably ever felt, and immediately began to panic. He was gorgeous, and not in a “I guess he’s cute” sort of way. Koushi was head-over-heels for the other boy, and he had only learned his name.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	Like or Like Like

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back into the Haikyu!! fandom after a couple of years and I’m glad this is my first published fic cause I love daisuga.
> 
> Title is from the song Like or Like Like by Miniature Tigers and no the lyrics have nothing to do with the fic cause that’s creepy.

Koushi knew he was gay from what he thought was a pretty young age, although there weren’t exactly any other gay people just hanging around for him to ask about the average age of a gay awakening. He didn’t even know there was a name for being a guy who liked guys, just that liking men had always been a part of him.

For a while, he remained relatively un-infatuated with anyone, except the occasional extra glance at an attractive passerby or random upperclassman. His first  _ real _ crush on a guy was in his second year of middle school.

It was the first match of the season and Koushi couldn’t have been more excited. He loved everything about matches; hearing the cheer of the crowd vibrating the floorboards, the salty smell of sweat after a long rally, and the taste of energy drinks after a strenuous set. When it became time for the boys to line up, Koushi got a good look at the other team and knew he was done for.

Their setter was probably the most beautiful person Koushi had ever laid his eyes on. His bright yellow jersey covered up his shoulders, but he could still see the way they flexed under his clothing, and how they tightened when he squeezed his fists. Koushi’s gaze flitted farther down the boy’s body and he sucked in his breath. His thick thighs were covered in muscle, Koushi imagined that they were firm to the touch.

He snapped his mouth shut, not having realized it was ever open, and wiped the corner of his mouth just in case he had started drooling. This was going to be an interesting match.

The match had just started, and Koushi already knew he was done for. He could barely make a coherent thought, much less a solid play, because he spent the entire game staring at number 11 in his bright yellow jersey. His broad shoulders indicated that he was probably a third year, much to Koushi’s dismay. His hands were big too, much bigger than Koushi’s. He wished he could lace their fingers together, and he could wrap them around Koushi’s waist as he wrapped his fingers on number 11’s shoulders. God, those shoulders. Every time the ball whizzed past him with a spike that number 11 had set, Koushi felt his face burn red as if the ball had suddenly changed trajectory and hit him square in the face.

The game ended after two sets, and Koushi’s team had managed to win by some miracle, certainly no thanks to him. He felt his heart race as he lined up, ready to shake hands with the opposing setter. Wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts, he held out a shaky hand. Number 11 stared at it with disdain, and then walked away. Koushi felt his smile fall off of his face as his heart shattered quietly.

When Koushi got home, he immediately ran into his room and threw himself onto his bed. Beginning to sob, he grabbed fistfuls of his sheets and wished to all the gods to take his love away. He had loved him so deeply, why did it have to hurt so much?

His parents were in love, he was sure of that. Was it because they were a guy and a girl? Negative thoughts swirled around in his head as his tears continued to flow, soaking his sheets.

Someone knocked quietly, but Koushi ignored it. They entered anyway, and sat down next to him.

“Koushi,” his mother said quietly. She began to run her fingers through his hair as he continued to sob quietly. “What is it? What’s troubling you?”

He sniffled, attempting to stifle his crying. “‘S nothing,” he mumbled. She hummed and continued to pet his head.

“Alright, but I’m always here for you, you know that?” Koushi did his best to nod with his face pressed into the sheets. His face was beginning to heat up, so he rolled onto his side to face his mother.

“It’s just…” he faltered as he plucked at his jersey. “Do you and dad get to love each other because you’re a guy and a girl?” She raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I love your father for a lot of reasons, not specifically because he’s a man.”

“Like, what about  _ two  _ men loving each other? Is that allowed?” He bit his lip as his mother sucked in her breath. He braced himself for her response. The most likely answer was she would raise her voice and call it disgusting and immoral because two men couldn’t  _ possibly _ love each other under  _ any  _ circumstances. Instead, she spoke very softly.  _ Too _ softly.

“Koushi honey, are you gay?”

His face scrunched up in confusion, still pressed into the mattress. “What’s gay?” She looked at him with a hopeless smile and resumed running her slim fingers through his hair, pushing it gently back off of his face.

“It’s when two men love each other, in the same way a man and a woman can love each other. Their love isn’t impossible or wrong, love is love, no matter who it is.” She stared at him with loving eyes as his own eyes widened. “Were you going to tell me you’re gay?”

Koushi let his eyes wander down to the stripes that adorned his sheets, trying to look anywhere but her eyes. “I…I think so. It’s just,” he paused, planning his words carefully. “Why do guys suck so much? It’s not fair.”

His mother let out a laugh and he looked up at her to see her fighting back tears of laughter. “You’re right about that, Koushi. Men can suck sometimes, can’t they? But I promise you, one day you’re going to find a man that takes your breath away, and he’s going to treat you right. Like how your father treats me. Pay no attention to men who try to hurt you, do you understand me? They will only bring you heartbreak.”

Koushi nodded, his cheek rubbing against the soft sheets.

“In the meantime,” his mother said, “you have me to love. And I’ll love you back.” Koushi scrunched his nose.

“Am I going to love a guy like how I love you?” She let out another laugh, one that reminded Koushi of sweets, and festivals, and the tiny squid sausages she makes him after practice. It reminded him of love.

“No, with any luck you’ll love him much more fiercely. You’ll know it when you feel it.”

He nodded fiercely as his mother’s words filled him with confidence. One day, he would love a man. And that man would love him back.

~~~

“Sugawara Koushi! Class 1-4! Setter! Pleased to meet you!” Koushi belted out before bowing stiffly to the second and third years. A few of them chuckled and he felt his face heat up.

“Sawamura Daichi, I’m in class 1-4 and I’m a wing spiker.” Koushi stared shyly at the other first year out of the corner of his eye.

The second they had met, Koushi started feeling warm. Then Sawamura-san held _ out his hand _ and Koushi knew he was done for. He gave the taller boy the weakest handshake he had probably ever felt, and immediately began to panic. He was gorgeous, and not in a “I guess he’s cute” sort of way. Koushi was head-over-heels for the other boy, and he had only learned his name. Plus, he was a wing spiker, which meant the two boys would probably interact a lot. Much more than Koushi thought he could handle. Koushi didn’t know if he could constantly be that close to him and  _ not _ throw himself at the boy in a desperate attempt to be close. Koushi’s daydream moved back to Sawamura-san’s appearance, and oh boy, did he have nice thighs. Koushi had gotten to a point where he was pretty sure he had a thing for thighs, and Sawamura-san’s were no exception.

There was another boy, Azumane-san, but he seemed even more nervous than Koushi. After a couple of seconds of “umm, pleased to meet you,” and “no, you can speak! It’s not a problem, no I insist!” and other phrases that the boys bounced back to each other like parrots, Sawamura-san swooped in to rescue the both of them. He put his hands on their shoulders, and Koushi felt himself shiver.

“Let’s all be good friends, okay?” Sawamura-san asked. Koushi nodded so hard he thought his head would fall off.

“Yes, lets!” Azumane-san gave him a slight nod, and Sawamura-san smiled at the two boys.

At that moment Koushi decided that the best course of action would be to excuse himself to the bathroom to lock himself in a stall until he could breathe normally. Sawamura-san seemed perfect, and Koushi didn’t know how he’d be able to stand it.

~~~

He couldn’t stand it.

Every day seemed more and more like the gods were taunting him. How could he concentrate on setting the ball when Sawamura-san was calling his name, and running in front of him, and jumping up to spike the ball?

Every time they changed in the club room, Koushi had to stare at the ground so he wouldn’t glance at Sawamura-san and see him shirtless. That was far too much for Koushi’s delicate heart.

School wasn’t any better. They were in the same class, so every day after morning practice Sawamura-san would ask if the two of them could walk together. Koushi never refused, so every morning the two of them were able to spend even more time together. Sometimes they talked about school, or volleyball, or nothing at all. Koushi didn’t care what they talked about, as long as he got to hear Sawamura-san’s voice. It had begun to drop, and Koushi knew that in about a year he’d probably go weak in the knees when hearing him speak.

~~~

One day during class, Koushi had been especially tired. He had stayed up late studying and then worked extra hard in morning practice on his receives. He felt his head slowly drop before snapping back up, desperate to pay attention. Koushi decided against his better judgement that the lecture was boring, but nothing that he didn’t already know. He placed his head in his arms, feeling himself being lulled to sleep by the teacher’s monotonous voice.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by a strong hand. Koushi looked up to see Sawamura-san’s face inches from his own. He let out a squeak, jumping in his seat.

“Umm, you sort of fell asleep, and class is over,” Sawamura-san mumbled, his face tinted pink.

“Th-thank you,” Koushi replied breathlessly.

“Are you okay? You don’t normally fall asleep in class.”

“Yes,” Koushi nodded softly, “I’m just tired.”

“Oh. Well in that case,” Sawamura-san rubbed the back of his neck, staring intently at Koushi’s desk. He mumbled something that Koushi couldn’t hear before snapping his mouth shut.

“I’m sorry,” Koushi apologized, “I didn’t catch that.”

“Do you want me to carry you?” Sawamura-san said loudly. Koushi leaned back in his chair, his face flushed red.

“Uhh, umm, I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“No no no,” Sawamura-san waved his hands in front of Koushi, “it’s fine, it’s just you seemed tired, and—”

“I’d like that,” Koushi admitted. Sawamura-san paused and stared at Koushi. “If you wouldn’t mind, that is.”

“O-of course I don’t mind!” Sawamura-san stuttered. “So, do you want to get on my back?” He asked meekly. Koushi nodded wordlessly and stood up.

Sawamura-san bent his knees and waited for Koushi to climb onto his back, but the shorter boy stood frozen for a couple of seconds. He had died, he was sure of it. Died and ascended to heaven.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Sawamura-san’s neck and leaned against his back. Koushi’s breath hitched as the brunet grabbed under his knees, throwing the smaller boy up slightly to readjust.

“Umm, could you grab your bag?” Sawamura-san asked breathlessly. Koushi reached out silently and grabbed it off his desk, holding it against Sawamura-san’s chest.

Sawamura-san plodded out of the classroom silently, with Koushi being equally silent. He was terrified that he was breathing directly into Sawamura-san’s ear so he dug his face into the other boy’s shoulder. Sawamura-san breathed in sharply, but continued his steady pace.

“Y’know, if you want, you can call me Daichi-san.” Koushi looked up sharply to stare at the side of the other boy’s face which was flushed red.

“What?”

“Well, we are teammates, and we’ll probably be together all three years. So, you can call me Daichi-san.”

“Okay,” Koushi replied breathily. “Daichi-san?”

“Hm?”

“You can call me Sugawara.”

“Alright Suga.”

Koushi felt his face heat up as he dug his face back into Daichi-san’s shoulder. Yep, definitely died. He wasn’t complaining though.

~~~

“Hey Suga.” Koushi looked up to see Daichi-san staring at his desk again, biting his lip.

“Yeah?” Koushi smiled softly and rested his head in his palm. The two boys felt much closer since Daichi-san had carried him, much closer than he ever thought they’d be.

“Umm, I don’t understand this math unit at all and I was wondering if we could study together? You seem to really know what you’re doing.” Koushi felt his heart flutter at the other boy’s compliment.

“Y-yeah, definitely. Happy to help.” Daichi-san’s face lit up.

“Great! We can go to my place if that’s okay with you?”

“Works for me!” Koushi grinned at the taller boy. Koushi couldn’t wait for school to end.

~~~

“Okay, so the point on the unit circle is at 45 degrees, what’s the exact measurement?” Koushi stared at Daichi-san as he glared at the paper, maybe hoping the answer would appear on the page. Koushi snickered and the other boy turned to him.

“Don’t laugh, I can’t remember!” Daichi-san pouted at the shorter boy and his cheeks glowed pink.

“No, it’s fine! I actually have a tip for knowing the measurement. Hold out your left hand, palm towards you with the fingers splayed out.” Daichi-san copied him, holding his hand out.

“Now if it’s 60 degrees, you put your pointer down.” Daichi-san stared at him in confusion so Koushi reached over and pushed his finger down. “So now on the left side you have one finger, and the right side has three. Add a denominator of two to both numbers and put a square root on the numerator if it’s not a one. Now you’ve got your exact measurement.” Koushi wrote the answer down and stared at Daichi-san with a smile.

“See! Not too hard.”

“Could you do another?” Daichi-san asked, “I’m still sort of confused.” Koushi nodded, pushing down all his inappropriate thoughts. Daichi-san was asking for help, that was it.

“With the problem we’re doing now, it’s at 45 degrees, so we need to put our middle finger down.” He reached over and pushed down Daichi-san’s finger. He began to pull away, but Daichi-san grabbed his hand. Koushi’s breath hitched as he slowly raised his eyes to look at the other boy.

Daichi-san was staring intently at him, a gleam in his eyes. “So,” Koushi continued, eyes fixed on Daichi-san. “We add a denominator of two to both and add a square root to the num—”

In that instant, Daichi-san leaned forward and pressed his lips to Koushi’s. He gasped and leaned into the kiss, allowing Daichi-san to part his lips. Kissing Daichi-san was everything Koushi expected and more. It was nothing like those firework kisses that left people feeling frazzled. He felt…steady. Threading their fingers together, he began pressing circles into the taller boy’s palm.

Daichi-san pulled apart with a pant and stared into Koushi’s eyes. “Wha-what just happened?” He asked breathlessly.

Koushi snorted. “You’re the one who kissed me, you tell me.”

“Yeah well I wasn’t positive that you would kiss me back!” Daichi-san protested.

Koushi tilted his head. “Then why kiss me at all?”

“Because I wanted to know what it felt like,” Daichi-san confessed with a blush. Koushi’s face turned scarlett as he dug his face into Daichi-san’s shoulder.

“Don’t say things like that,” he mumbled, “I’m already losing my mind, don’t add to my shock. My heart can’t take it.”

Daichi-san hummed. “You know what else I’ve always wanted to do?”

“What?”

Daichi-san reached up and began combing his fingers through Koushi’s hair as the smaller boy melted against his chest.

“I was right,” Daichi-san mumbled, “it  _ is  _ soft.”

Koushi sputtered. “You’ve  _ thought  _ about this before?”

“Yeah,” Daichi-san admitted, “since I met you. Is that weird to say?”

“I had to go stand in a stall for a bit to calm down when I first met you,” Koushi admitted with a laugh. Daichi-san chuckled and grabbed Koushi’s face, pulling him into his line of sight.

“Hey,” he said, pushing some of Koushi’s hair off of his forehead.

“Hey,” Koushi whispered.

“Can I tell you something kind of crazy?”

“Go right ahead.”

“I think I love you.” Koushi grinned.

“Well if you’re crazy, then I’m downright insane because I am unbelievably in love with you,” Koushi admitted.

Daichi-san leaned forward once again and pressed his lips to Koushi’s.

Okay, maybe there were some fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I had fun writing Suga cause he’s one of my favorite characters, especially as he gets older. I’m gonna be horny on main and say that I have a ton of daisuga smut ideas for this fic lol so I might make this a series and write a ton of smut cause it’s been a hot second since I’ve written any and I miss that. Comments and critiques are amazing and I will literally cry if you leave a message. Comment any suggestions for future fics?? Smut or fluff or whatever I’m not picky.


End file.
